The wizard
by Kain Marddyn Wizard
Summary: The gang finds a new member of the family. (be nice, this is my first fan fic)


Disclaimer Well, first off, most of these characters do NOT, I reiterate,   
do NOT belong to me. I have simply written a story about a favorite anime fohe satisfaction and enjoyment of all Tenchi fans. I am not trying to steal someonlse's idea for a winning anime, merely to entertain as many people as possible.   
I enjoy writing. Some of the characters shall be of my own design though, so brepared for some unfamiliar characters.   
  
In addition, due to the way I wrote this particular story, the quotation marks will   
  
A Magical Visitoart I  
  
It has been a quiet day at the Masaki household, quiet and boring.   
Tenchi spent the day doing his chores and taking naps. Aeka and Ryoko tried  
to fight once, but gave up, to tired to even fight. The television wasn't working   
correctly so Mihoshi spent the day conked out on the couch. Washu couldn't   
even work. Sasami spent her time walking around the house, but every inch   
of it was spotless, so she didn't even have housework to relieve the boredom.  
Noboyuki was away on a business trip and Yosho was meditating in the Temple.  
Near the end of the day, the entire group excluding Yosho and Noboyuki found   
themselves in the living room, staring at a blank TV screen.  
  
  
"Why won't anything exciting happen!" exclaimed Aeka suddenly,   
the outburst surprising even Mihoshi out of sleep.  
  
"What do you mean, Aeka?" asked Tenchi, already knowing the answer.   
Normally something, anything would happen to make the day fun. Living with   
six women from space had a tendency to make things interesting.  
  
"I mean that nothing has happened! Washu hasn't unleashed some   
nasty creation to threaten us, no infamous space pirates," Aeka looked at   
Ryoko pointedly and she smile innocently, "to try to destroy the world, not   
even a holidays to give us something to do!" She punched an palm with a   
tiny fist for emphasis.  
  
"You know, for once I agree with the princess," said Ryoko, startling   
all in the living room. Ryoko and Aeka would rather fight than chase after   
Tenchi, not that they'd ever admit to that. "It's just no fun around here, right  
now that is," she added, not wanting Tenchi to think she meant that the girlhould go home.  
  
"Tenchi, what should we do?" asked Ryoko, phasing out and then   
back in near him, trying to cuddle up while smiling in Aeka's direction.  
  
"Leave Lord Tenchi alone, Ryoko!" shrieked the princess loudly, "I  
am sure he can't think while your so close to him, you hussy!"  
  
"Why you no good little-"   
  
Tenchi cut of Ryoko's return remark. "I really can't think of anything.  
I've been trying all day." Tenchi tried to push a now pouting Ryoko away   
from him.  
  
"I have an idea," Sasami stood up, brushing off her dress. "Let's gor a walk. I don't think we ever tried to explore the rest of Ryoko's cave."  
  
Suppressing an involuntary shutter as she heard the name of the place   
where she had been imprisoned for centuries, Ryoko tried to convince everyonhat this would be a very bad idea. The others were happy to have something   
to do though, so she just floated along behind Tenchi, grabbing his hand for   
comfort as they neared the cave.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure I want to go in there anymore. I'm scared!"  
whined Mihoshi.  
  
"You're coming!" yelled Aeka, pushing her toward the entrance. Then  
she saw Tenchi and Ryoko holding hands. Aeka started to object, her face   
turning red in rage, but Tenchi knew that Ryoko wasn't trying to make a movn him. She was genuinely scared. Shaking his head no, he pointed ahead   
and for once Aeka stopped, understanding a little. Still a little jealous though.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Sasami was in awe of the sheer size of thave. Tenchi had slice the vines holding the locking stone in place with the   
sword and the stone doors had opened to admit them.  
  
They continued through Ryoko's chamber and into a corridor with   
ancient Celtic, not Japanese writing on the walls. Only Washu was able to   
decipher it, using her computer. "In order to seal the demon within this tomb,"  
Little Washu read aloud, "it became necessary to join forces with a Japanese   
priest of some sort who owned extra-ordinary powers. My personal suspicions   
state that he was a Jurian, but he denied it. Together we formulate plan that would simultaneously seal both the demon's fate and that of myself.  
I can only hope that my oriental friend finds someway to remove me from my   
imprisonment. Good luck, Yosho, my friend and brother magi, and goodbye.   
The final thought's of wizard, Martyn Owen O'Breen."  
  
"Ryoko, did Grandpa have help trapping you?" asked Tenchi curiously,  
never having heard this particular version of the story before.  
  
"Actually, now that I think of it, while Yosho and I were fighting, I   
remember hearing a deep voice chanting in some unknown language. I didn't   
think much of it and didn't remember it until now." She shrugged, still holding  
Tenchi's hand.  
  
"Well, come on, if he was a friend of Grandpa's, we have to help him!"  
Tenchi ran running off into the dark passage, dropping Ryoko's hand.  
  
"Finally, some action!" Ryoko had forgotten her fears and flew after  
Tenchi, the others close behind.  
  
After traveling for what seemed forever, deep down into the Earth with  
Mihoshi whining all the way, they came to a chamber with a huge emerald   
coffin in the center of the room. A deep green glow came from the emerald box,   
giving the room illumination. Through the top of the casket they could see a taloung man sleeping in deep green and blue robes, trimmed with silver.  
  
"Ooh, he's a looker," commented Ryoko, smiling appreciatively. "Hould even give Tenchi a run for his money."  
  
"No he couldn't, no one can!" Aeka objected.  
  
"How do we get him out of there?"  
  
There was a tall, oaken staff laying near the casket, a quartz globe at   
the top of it, clutched in the grip of a hawk's talon. Ryoko, without saying   
anything, grabbed it and then held it up. "I remember seeing this now. The person   
who was chanting, he had this thingy in his hands, and it was glowing. I think he uset to focus his powers through it like I do my gems." Pausing for a moment, she   
thought, then held it over the emerald box. It began to glow as she concentrated.  
  
"That's it Ryoko, keep at it!" Tenchi and Sasami cheered her on. On impulse,  
they went over and lent their own Jurian power to hers and the glow increased. Finally,  
and only after Washu and Aeka had joined in did the casket begin to change. It was becoming   
more and more transparent, till finally it disappeared all together.   
  
The staff flew from their hands and hovered over the limp young man. He was palnd thin, his eyes had bags under them. Then, suddenly, his arm shot up and the hand   
wrapped around the shaft of the stick. Immediately the color returned to his flesh, he   
filled out slightly, and he just looked more healthy. There was a sound, and they realized   
that he had started to breathe. Sitting up, he looked around and then put a pair of wire rimmelasses on his face. Then he saw Tenchi.  
  
"Yosho, my friend, I knew you would come to free me!" He said in deeply   
accented Japanese as he jumped up to embraced Tenchi, constantly thanking him.  
  
"Whoa there, I am not Yosho!" Tenchi explained, "I am Tenchi, his grandson!"  
  
"Grandson? Tenchi? The master key to Tsunami?" Smiling, he said, "How appropriate.  
You are the one with the light hawk wings then, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" Tenchi had never met this person before, and alreade knew things that Tenchi himself had only discovered recently.  
  
"Your grandfather and I are clan brothers, there is a spiritual bond between us.  
I guess you could call me your great Uncle, if you wished." Martyn looked around again at the   
others, blinking as if he had only just recently noticed them. "Washu? THE Washu? Oh my!  
Princess Aeka, Sasami, glad to make your acquaintance, Officer, nice to meet you, RYOKO!"   
He screamed the last and a ball of energy shot from his staff, narrowly missing Ryoko.  
  
"Hold on there, she's one of the good guys now. She lives with Grandpa, Dad, and me!"  
Tench dived to knock Martyn down to the ground.  
  
"Oh dear, how very confusing. I think I need to talk to Yosho now. Please." Martyeld his hand to his head and stumbled out of the room, muttering how bad it hurt when Tenchad knocked him down.  
  
* * *   
  
"Yosho! How come you never came to get me out?" asked Martyn later.  
  
"It was that map you gave me," said the old priest, simply, "I couldn't read your hand   
writing."  
  
Martyn fell over in a classic anime demonstration of face faulting.  
  
LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, NO NEED FOR MAGIC... 


End file.
